unitedzonesofazerothfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill of Partition
The Bill of Partition is a fifth term radical Nationalist Bill which separates a region from the rest of the United Zones. Overview When enacted, the home of the President, whichever region the President's zone was in, becomes a separate nation and splits completely from the rest of the United Zones. The President, their cabinet will leave to form a government in the newly created nation. Members of congress which sit in seats where the split happens will lose their seat in Congress. This Bill cannot become an amendment. If the Bill is repealed, the separated region will reunite with the rest of Azeroth. There are 10 separate Nations which could split from this bill: * Quel'Thalas This nation will part from the UZA if the President belongs to either Eversong, Ghostlands or Quel'Danas. The 3 members of Congress in those seats will dissolve as well. The House of Representatives will be left with 47 seats (53 seats in total). * Lordaeron This nation will part from the UZA if the President belongs to either Arathi, East Plaguelands, Hillsbrad, Hinterlands, Silverpine, Tirisfal or West Plaguelands. The 7 seats in those zones will be dissolved. The Senator from Lordaeron will become the Senator from Quel'Thalas. The House of Representatives will be left with 43 seats (49 seats in total). * Khaz Modan This nation will part from the UZA if the President belongs to either Badlands, Dun Morogh, Loch Modan, North Blackrock, South Blackrock, Twilight or Wetlands. The 7 seats in those zones will be dissolved. The Senator from Khaz Modan will also dissolve, leaving the House of Representatives with 43 seats, and the Senate with 5 (48 seats in total). * Stormwind This nation will part from the UZA if the President belongs to either Duskwood, Elwynn, North Morass, Redridge, South Morass, Stranglethorn Vale or Westfall. The 7 seats in those zones will be dissolved. The Senator from Stormwind will also dissolve, leaving the House of the Representatives with 43 seats, and the Senate with 5 (48 seats in total). * Mysty Isles This small nation will part from the UZA if the President belongs to either Azuremyst or Bloodmyst. The 2 seats from those zones will be dissolved, leaving the House of Representatives with 48 seats (54 in total). * Elune This nation will part from the UZA if the President belongs to either Ashenvale, Darkshore, Felwood, Hyjal, Moonglade, Teldrassil or Winterspring. The 7 seats in those zones will be dissolved. The Senator from Northern Kalimdor will become the Senator from Mysty Isles. The House of Representatives will be left with 43 seats (48 in total). * Orcish Empire This nation will part from the UZA if the President belongs to either Durotar, Dustwallow, North Barrens or South Barrens. The 4 seats in those zones will be dissolved, leaving the House of the Representatives with 46 seats (52 in total). * United Tauren Tribes This nation will part from the UZA if the President belongs to either Desolace, Feralas, Mulgore, Stonetalon or Thousand Needles. The 5 seats in those zones will be dissolved, leaving the House of Representatives with 45 seats (51 in total). * Bilgewater Cartel This nation will part from the UZA if the President belongs to either Azshara, Kezan, Lost Isles or Tanaris. The 4 seats in those zones will be dissolved, leaving the House of Representatives with 46 seats (52 in total). * Independent Nation of Southern Kalimdor This nation will part from the UZA if the President belongs to either Silithus, Uldum or Un'Goro. The 3 seats in those zones will be dissolved, leaving the House of Representatives with 47 seats (53 in total).